wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Latiri Star System
The Latiri Star System, though one in a million in the grand scheme of the Imperium still stands strong as a mighty Imperial system, standing strong against the forces of chaos for over 10 millennia. It was the first Star System to be reached by the Abyss Stalkers Space Marine Chapter, by the Chapter's 6th Great Company, also known as the "Aesir". This event would be marked down as the Latiri Campaign, which was the first part of the much larger Friorhol Crusade. System History System Politics System Military The Latiri Star System like every other star system has multiple planets that must tithe a number of Astra Militarum Regiments annually. These Regiments are then shipped elsewhere within the Sector or greater imperium to fight the enemies of man. General Liam Knutsson The hero of countless battles, General Liam Knutsson is known as a General who prefers using mass hordes of Line Infantry Regiments. While General Knutsson recognizes the power and potential of tank regiments, he prefers to throw so many bodies at the enemy that there would be no way for the enemy to counter its overwhelming might. This is mainly due to General Knutsson seeing the men and women of the imperium found within these regiments as little more than numbers, and believes that the high of the input of regiments the quicker and better results come through. Regiments Anbanian High Guard Ilvippean Founpetram Adom Ishunder Planets The Latiri System has 8 Planets orbiting its star, though planets being: * Phaicarro-F57- A massive Gas Giant, Phaicarro-F57 is home to a massive planet-wide minefield that is used to corner unsuspecting enemies and traitors. * Ilvippe-M510- Another Gas Giant, this planet sells its parent planets gases for profit. The planets moon's is also home to a Adeptus Mechanicus Outpost, built during the time when there was Space Marine chapter guarding the planet from the evils of the Eye of Terror. * Liep-G58- Another Gas Giant, Liep-G58 has the added advantage of being the Systems recoup planet and meeting zone for all Imperial Navy activities in the system, whether they are for its military needs or for its merchant fleets, sporting an orbital dock to make small repairs on damaged imperial navy vessels. * Anban-F05- The only planet within the Latiri Star Systems habitable zone, Anban is mostly covered with snow and ice. Even though it's a Civilized-Class world the planet is the capital of the Latiri Star System. The planet is also home to the Anbanian High Guard * Adom-A512- A cold and dangerous world, Adom-A512 is classified as an Ice World Death World, with its entire human population living deep within the planet's surface in a singular hive city. * Eelfatn-A514- A dark and gloomy Gas Giant, Eelfatn-A514's atmosphere is so thick it does not allow sunlight to pierce it. Which is what gives the planet it's signature black and purple gases. * Storstein-B58- * Rifsku-F59 People of Note Steaphan McCormick Category:Abyss Stalkers Category:Friorhol Sector Category:Imperium Category:Planetary Systems Category:Star Systems Category:Svalbrise Sub-Sector